


A night of delight

by Dinadette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, Food Issues, Fun, LITERALLY, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Waiters & Waitresses, fixit, like one graphic image, rimming and fluffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: "They think we are dead, Hux. Do you know what it means? It means we are free. Where should we start?"
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A night of delight

"They think we are dead, Hux. Do you know what it means? It means we are free. Where should we start?"

Hux didn't like that, not exactly. He didn't want to be recognized, especially since one could accept he had a doppelganger, or a clone, borne from unholy technology, but a close for both him and Ren?

He didn't like feeling like a coward either. People would claim him a traitor. The resistance would claim him, period. But he didn't want to be dead. He didn't want Kylo dead. And, there were the children...

The heirs, he called them outwardly, but in his mind they had become the "children" for a long time. They deserved better than what Hux and Kylo could offer. Certainly better than they had been offered.

They would never know their grandparents now. He refused to think about it. He hadn't, after all, and neither did Ren. They turned up... decent.

Armitage had chosen Coruscant as a first. To show the children how decadent the enemy was, truly, but also because he craved a good meal. And those rebels could surely cook.

The restaurant was so expensive and high-class they had no idea how to handle children, but the maître d'hôtel, as he called himself in an accent that was obviously false, didn't say anything.

He sat the family down to a table as far as possible from other customers. This worked.

"Why don't I have prices on my menu?" the General - he still called himself so, he would always, probably - spoke up, dumping the card on the table. Ren chuckled.

"Because this is how they show respect, gallantry - the... The man invites the lady, she doesn't have to worry about choosing something less expensive nor about feeling like she owes-"

"What? Waiter!" he yelled. "Another menu!"

The maître d'hôtel took his own damn sweet time arriving, hating to be literally summoned, and simply switched the menus. Hux was satisfied but for all his gloating, Ren was now the one with the lady card.

"Could we simply have two regular menus?" he asked, keeping an eye on the children who started running around various tables. People would notice their red and black hair, their pale complexion, their light and dark eyes, ideally, and not their family.

"I apologize," the waiter replied, as he did anything but. "These are how we proceed..." Ren shrugged annoyingly.

They ordered something with foie gras, tiny portions that somehow left one both stuffed and famished, that the children hated.

"Can I have fries?" Kylo asked.

"We do not serve those..."

It was clear the maître was curious about his guests - Ren caught him staring and wondering. As a revenge, he ordered chocolate cake and immediately sent the man an image of him rimming the General, sucking and stimulating only there until he came. It took two times until the waiter could bring the cake without tripping.

Later on, Hux asked Kylo why they had assumed he was the lady, and Ren had replied it was because he was moody. It had ended in a fight.

The day after, Hux was pretty sick and Kylo blamed it on the food. Hux disagreed. They still agreed on no more foie gras when a pregnancy test came back positive. It was only fair, the two previous children had been borne from Kylo, and he looked forward to being insanely protective and clingy.

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagine the waiter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ey-Qgn9JB5Q  
> \- I live for reviews, good, bad, neutral, they always help! -


End file.
